


let’s finish this

by leovaldez



Series: the romans be vibin [5]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Book 5: The Last Olympian (Percy Jackson), Camp Jupiter (Percy Jackson), Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Pre-The Lost Hero (Heroes of Olympus), The Roman Prequels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:21:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24872212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leovaldez/pseuds/leovaldez
Summary: Jason watched her shoulders slump with reluctance, and her grip tighten around the hilt of her sword. “Their insolence is on you then,” Reyna’s lips then curled up to the beginning of a smile. “Co-leader.”
Relationships: Jason Grace/Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano
Series: the romans be vibin [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1810354
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45





	let’s finish this

**Author's Note:**

  * For [silima](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silima/gifts).



> "alright, off to do some jeyna research to narrow down their dynamic"  
> and then i did nothing of the sort lmao
> 
> i'm not on tumblr right now but apparently there's some jeyna-ssaince? neat. for nina, cause i asked for a request and she delivered. I used 4/5 options in one fic 😳
> 
> (i'm gonna come back to edit, but i didn't want nina to fall asleep 😭😭😭 lmao)
> 
> (((thanks again pearl for looking at this 😌 i am reassured when you compliment me)))

Jason was having a _day_. He had, after all, just blasted through a Titan with over a billion volts of lightning coursing through every fiber of his body. The smell of burned hair would stick to Jason for a few days, but so will the ichor splattered across his armor.

He stumbled, swinging Ivlivs wildly as the remaining _dracanae_ slithered in a mad panic. When Krios fell, there had been a pause, the sound of thunder roaring above and the muted background thud of rain hitting the mountainside. Then the _dracanae_ army screamed at once and began running around like they were heading to a 75% sale on mice.

The particular dracanea that was facing Jason hissed and lunged, but screamed as the tip of a golden blade jabbed out her stomach. Jason knew that blade. The snake-woman shattered, and Jason found himself face-to-face with Reyna Ramírez. He felt an intense wave of relief, but maybe that was exhaustion because he almost dropped. Reyna caught him and sat him down against a few rocks away from the battle.

“The throne fell,” Reyna exhaled. Blood streaked across her forehead under her helmet. Besides that and a tear in her pants, she looked relatively unharmed. Jason was smart enough to know that the rest of the blood was not her own. “The Legion owes you a big one for that, Jason.”

“It’s the least I could do,” He peeled off his helmet. Swiping back sweaty hair, Jason caught his breath. “You okay?”

“I could be better,” she admitted. “But it’s a war. Things could become worse.”

“They could be,” Jason agreed. He dropped his hand back against the rock, allowing the rain to cool him down. His body was still reeling from the high voltage he shot during that finishing blow. Jason didn’t know he _could_ shot something like that. His brain felt fried, but he couldn’t help the victory grin fighting its way across his face.

“What?” Reyna accused. “What’s so funny?”

“Nothing, I just-” Jason almost laughed. He sat up and held his right forearm to Reyna, and she gave him a look but grabbed his arm, and they drew in together, shoulders bumping, and patted each other’s SPQR tattoos. Jason sat back, feeling warm. “I’m happy to be alive here with you.”

“That’s strange phrasing,” Reyna said but looked pleased.

“It’s true.” Jason reached for his sword again. He knew that they couldn’t stay resting for long. It was a battlefield- there was always an enemy, whether he saw them or not. “I wish we could stay like this forever.”

Reyna handed him his helmet again. “Covered in mud and ichor?”

“Yeah,” Jason chuckled. They stood together, and Reyna stayed close in case Jason fell over again. “How are the troops doing?”

A victory yell whooped from higher up the mountain. One of the more prideful First Cohort legacies was cheering as he ripped into a cyclops. His friends, two other first cohort members, howled with glee. Reyna’s face hardened. She stepped toward them, but Jason grabbed her arm.

“They’re out of formation,” Reyna glared. “That reflects poorly on _us_.”

“Let them. They don’t matter.” Jason shrugged. “It’s been a while since they’ve won something.”

Reyna considered that. Jason watched her shoulders slump with reluctance, and her grip tighten around the hilt of her sword. “Their insolence is on you then,” Reyna’s lips then curled up to the beginning of a smile. “ _Co-leader_.”

Jason grinned at her. After that, they ran through the mountainside, decimating the rest of the _dracanae_. With Reyna at his side, it felt easy. Ivlivs slashed through the monsters like he was hitting air, the Imperial Gold vaporizing everything in his path.

Reyna was a beast. She moved with a sense of elegance and authority- as if she was commanding the monsters to face her and die at her sword. Out of the corner of his eye, Jason kept tabs on the dark-haired braid and golden armor that glinted through the misty rain and sped through monsters.

“Let me help you with that,” Reyna slashed across one of the snake-women that drew too close. “You’re slowing down, Jason-” she choked, body jumping forward, and whirled around, swiping at another monster. Jason saw red and gold.

“Are you okay?” Jason called out to her.

Reyna’s braid whipped around, her dark eyes filled with fury. “Fine. Let’s finish this.” She called out for her pegasus, Scipio, and Jason stared after her, but then flew up. He wrapped lightning around his sword, and together, they charged down the mountain, tearing through the thick of the monster horde.

Jason swore he heard laughter. He kept his eye out for Reyna, and she was a natural as dracanae and cyclops exploded at her whim. Jason almost stood back to watch her work, but he persisted ahead, calling for more thunder and lightning strikes.

Soon, a cheer erupted from the Romans. Jason touched down onto the earth, body heavy and drenched in sweat, glimmering with golden dust. He looked up in the sky, grinning when the shadow of Scipio passed over him. Reyna was sure to be as happy as he was. Scipio’s hooves slipped into the mud, and Reyna triumphantly smiled down at him.

“We did it,” Jason said.

“We did,” Reyna climbed down from her horse. She whispered something to Scipio, and the pegasus headed toward the others. Reyna stumbled to Jason. He frowned at her walk, but they had a crowd of exhausted and eager legionnaires to greet.

Jason and Reyna gazed out to the crowd. He let her do the talking- she was much better at the victory speech, and Jason was satisfied with allowing her voice to flow over him, her words invigorating him for another battle. He, like the rest of the Legion, no doubt, would fight again and again for her.

Jason was lucky. When he was appointed to lead the troops, he assumed it was because of who he was. Being forced into the fifth cohort when he learned of his parentage was… humiliating, but Jason dealt with the meaningless chores. Reyna made it easier on him. He would’ve been lonely without her. If he had been made to lead this troop alone, he would’ve failed without her at his side.

When she was done, the legion screamed with pride again, and Jason’s cheeks hurt from smiling. Reyna looked proud as well, her lips were drawn together in a happy smile. She faltered, and Jason caught her before she fell. “Rey!”

“I’m fine,” she fumbled with her chest plate. “Just- take me to the side.”

Jason shifted her weight, and hearing her wince of pain made the rain come down harder. He swallowed and helped her walk by where there were only a few Asceplus legacies tending wounds. One ran up to them, but Jason shoo’d them off because Reyna was his. He set her down under one of the emergency tents set up.

His hands trembled as he peeled off their armor together. Her helmet released a sweaty and curling mess of black hair over her face. Reyna’s purple shirt was dark from the rain but sticky with something else. He moved to reach for the wound, but she seized his wrists.

“Jay,” she said.

“Rey.”

After a moment, where her eyes lingered on him, searching for something when Jason showed her everything, she sighed and hiked up her shirt to reveal her bleeding abdomen. Jason swallowed at the wound and ran to grab some medical supplies. His fingers shook as he maneuvered the gauze, and she grunted at the burning antiseptic.

“You should let someone else do it,” Reyna muttered. She stared at the messy work Jason was making.

Jason shook his head. “I can’t stand the thought of losing you,” she jumped as he shocked her. He bit the inside of his cheek and worked faster.

“Jason, _calm down_.” Reyna lifted his chin. Her other hand fell onto his hands. “You’re not going to lose me. It’s a flesh wound. It will heal.”

Jason stared dumbly at her. “You don’t know that.”

She blinked at him and then began to snicker. “I’m sorry-,” She tilted her head away, still laughing. Jason’s fingers twitched. When her laughter subsided, she dropped her shirt and patted her side. “I feel better already.”

“You’re okay?”

“I’m okay.”

“Good,” Jason sighed in relief. He looked down at her side, and hesitantly reached out, his arms sliding over his shoulders and he squeezed. “ _Good_ ,” he repeated. “I don’t know what I would’ve done.”

It took a moment, but Reyna’s arms eventually patted back. It was awkward but warm, and the blood and sweat on both of them felt dry and gross, but they were alive and _good_. And that’s all that mattered to him.

“Jason,” she murmured, and he looked at her. She looked back. Then, her eyes averted, and she let go. “We should address the troops on going back home.”

He pulled back, his wet shirt leaving him chilled to the bone. “Right. Are you sure you’re fine?”

“Yes,” Reyna then smiled. “Thank you for asking.”

“Of course. I don’t know what I would’ve done.”

“You said that,” Reyna’s smile grew wider. She shakily got to her feet. She offered him her hand. Jason’s seen that hand clench a weapon, seen that hand covered in blood, seen that hand offer him everything. He took her palm, and she helped him up.

“Co-leader,” Jason bumped her shoulder.

Reyna’s smile electrified him more than the billion bolts that killed Krios. “Co-leader.” She tossed back, and together, the two of them addressed their army.

**Author's Note:**

> damn, roman prequels, you feel
> 
> my tumblr is @[bunkernine](https://bunkernine.tumblr.com/)
> 
> like always, feel free to hit me with soem thoughts, feelings, crit, flames, down below or at my tumbles
> 
> have a good day!!!! :) 💗💗💗


End file.
